Cleopatra Duffin and the Philosepher's Stone
by RaeTheISTJ
Summary: AU, 1st Year, OC insert, time/dimension travel with slight Dumbledore/Malfoy bashing. Fate had never particularly liked me, but choosing my spirit to possess a previously believed drain-dead girl, and change the destiny of this world without revealing my knowledge! I'm a dead woman walking! NaturalAnimagus!OC


**Title:** Cleopatra Duffin and the Philosepher's Stone

**Summary:** AU, OC insert, time/dimension travel with slight Dumbledore/Malfoy bashing. Fate had never particularly liked me, but choing my spirit to posess a previously believed drain-dead girl, and change the destiny of this world without revealing my knowlege?! I'm a dead woman walking! NaturalAnimagus!OC

* * *

><p>I knew fate had screwed me over when I woke up to the sound of beeping, the annoying beep you hear from hospital machines. Everything felt wrong, the porportions of my body felt wrong and I could barely move. My eyes slowly opened and I took in the sight of the dull white cieling, white walls and pasty green floors.<p>

_"I need you go traverse to the universe you may know as the 'Harry Potter universe' to correct the outcome, too many people died and I want to be able to say 'I told you so' to Death."_

I spotted someone coming in, and the nurse who walked in paled drastically, dropped her equipment and ran out, screaming for the head nurse to come immediately.

_"Why me?"_

_"Because you're already dead and you understand the need to be honest, no matter how much it hurts others."_

An older man with peppered black hair followed the same startled nurse into the room. His dark eyes were serious but kind and he smiled at me before he turned to the nurse and demanded; "Call the child's parents, they need to know."

_"Besides you're dead, you have nothing else your spirit can do besides move on. I will give you gifts to help you; first, the natural abilitiy to become an animagus, second, natural occemy shields to protect your memories... we can't have just anyone knowing of the future, can we?"_

"Hello there," the doctor said as he sat beside my bed on an uncomfortable looking plastic chair. "Do you remember how you can to be here, or who you are?"

I frowned and shook my head. No. I knew nothing of this girl's life.

_"The third and final one, natural talent in transfiguration."_

_"Thank you... I'll do it._

"It's alright," the doctor replied to my silent denial with a sad smile, a pitying smile. "It will come back to you in time."

_"Thank you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I gasped for breath as I shot into an upright position, my tiny eleven year old body was coated in a light sheet of sweat and my hands trembled as I clutched the sheets. They were a soft blue but you couldn't see it very well in the dim light of dawn, I eased my hold on them, the gleem of metallic violet nail varnish made me smile ever so slightly.

Even in this world, I'm still a vain little twit.

I push off the duvet and wander to the window, I unlock and open it to let in the mild air into my room, freeing me from the last tendrils of my nightmare and sleep. I glanced at the clock on my chest of drawers and internally winced, it was 5.06am and it was too early to do much of anything.

I always woke early, usually due to nightmares about my past life and being re-introduced to this one, being scared of forgetting the people I knew back then was terrifying and it still left my chest twinging in guilt whenever I stuggled to remember someone who had once been important to me.

Adjusting to a new family and the mannerisms of a nine year old, and onto ten and now eleven had been incredibly hard and it had often resulted in my new family arguing a lot, although not as much as I expected I wanted them too. My mother had a horrifically scarred face and was paralised from the waist down due to a car accident, the very reason I fell into a coma when 'I' was eight.

She would always look at me guiltily whenever she thought I wasn't looking and she had my golden blond hair, she looked very different from her photos and rarely left home. She didn't like being reminded of her disability by others, she lived with her brother, my uncle Ged.

Ged was a tall man who worked as a lawyer, we all lived in a spacious ground floor apartment and I rarely saw him, but whenever I did he would always give me these odd looks, especially whenever I started to accidentally turn into a kitten when I sneezed.

That had been my first bout of accidental magic, turning into a Norweign Forest kitten whenever I sneezed, it had frightened 'mum' to death when it had happened the first time but luckily Uncle Ged had been there and was able to catch me and slowly calm me down enough to change back. From there on he explained to both of us about the wizarding world, how he was a squib and that I had likely got my magic from my equally squib father, that my case in accidental magic had been extreme but expected.

He had answered as many questions as possible and when I had asked for him to take me to get some books to learn about the magical society and about the subjects I would be learning, he had agreed and took me the Sunday before my tenth birthday and bought me some reading material for me to research on, and some more for chistmas.

Mum had been a little scared of it at first but soon warmed up to the idea of magic, although she wasn't too impressed with the idea of me keeping an owl as a pet, even if it was a useful one. "The school have them, don't they? Use those! I don't want any of those feathered fiends near my house!"

Mother is deathly afraid of birds, so she promised to let me have a cat closer to the time. That was the most she would ever talk about the subject so I decided not to push her, although I noticed that she often worried about my lack of friends. I was almost ten years older than my 'peers' mentally so a lot of the things they enjoyed I simply didn't and I HATED how much they whined, about boys and clothes and who was weird or not... not that adults were much better but at least I wouldn't have to worry about them putting glitter in my book bag!

Even people I was supposedly 'friends' with before the accident hated me now, and I didn't care. Why would I care about a bunch of brats who weren't going to be a part of my life any longer once I graduated primary school?

It didn't stop mother from worrying though, and I often spent my time learning about different medical conditions, serial killers, genetic diseases, transfiguration, charms and potion theory and other such things to prepare myself for when I went to Hogwarts and when the true plot of the story would begin. I knew myself well enough to know what I'm not aggressive by nature, or much of a fighter but I could become a healer, which Harry and the Golden Trio would need if I ever got the chance to become friends with them.

I was roused from my thoughts when I heard Uncle Ged's alarm clock ringing and I sighed and grabbed my dressing gown, I had things I need to do.

Like every morning I made a cup of tea for my Uncle Ged, I sniffled and wiped my nose with the sleeve of my robe as I finished added some milk to the tea cup, just as Uncle Ged walked in with Mother wheeling in behind him.

"Honestly Cleo, you're like a rooster, up with the dawn," mother exclaimed in fond exasperation as I passed Uncle Ged his cup of tea, my new Hogwarts uniform is on her lap, ready for later this year and she dumps them onto the table once she's made her way over. "Sit down whilst I make us some toast!"

My parents had named me after the Egyptian queen Cleopatra, known for her vast intellect and sharp wit. However, whilst I was intelligent, I wasn't very witty, I was more of a 'woman who spoke her mind' as Uncle Ged liked to put it.

I share a tired smile with my Uncle as I did as I was told and I fiddledwith the robes, checking the feel of the soft cotton robes and my freckled nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight of the school skirt, at least it was long and would cover my pants properly.

"Thank you," I thanked them quietly with a brilliant grin. "Hopefully I'll be able to learn how to control my transformations by the time I get to school, I do wish my form wasn't a cute, fluffy kitten; kittens aren't exactly intimidating."

Uncle Ged grinned. "At east it's not a worm."

I shuddered and, just like I expected, I sneezed thanks to my cold and I mewed and ducked my head down in a little kitty pout when I transformed again, thanks to this ridiculous cold. Uncle Ged laughed and the chair scraped against the wooden floor as he rose to his feet. "I'll be back sometime this evening, when the letter gets here before I do, wait til I get home to tell me." I nodded as he left and helped my mother put the plates and toast on the table, a hearty breakfast of toast and jam.

My Hogwarts letter was due to arrive in a few days before my birthday, we were expecting one of the professors to arrive and answer any questions we had due to the fact that my mother is a muggle and my father a squib so they would expect me to be completely ignorant. It's a good thing we live in London, close to the Leaky Cauldron, although I live closer to Picabilly Circus than to Charing Cross.

"Mum, I need to practice my transformation today, do you mind if I stay here whilst you visit your boyfriend?" I ask, although that wasn't what I had planned for today, I actually planned to going to Gringotts to try and unlock the inheritance my grandparents of my father's side of the family left for me.

Mother's lips pursed in displeasure. "You can't avoid him forever sweet heart, he's going to be a part of our lives."

Normally I did because he was a twat but that wasn't the case this time, I sent her an unimpressed look over my pile of toast but, being stuck in the body of an eleven year old, it wasn't particularly impressive. "No, but I have a cold and it would be a very bad idea to accidentally transform in front of him."

She sighed, unable to argue with such sound logic and nodded quietly. "Fine, just stay indoors until I get back, ok?"

I nodded, I felt guilty for lying to her, but it needed to be done and out of the way since Uncle Ged was unavailable and mum couldn't get into Gringotts in her wheelchair. "I will."

Mother didn't try to make me promise like she usually does, she just accepted my word and together we finished our breakfast, washed and changed. She left by nine o'clock and I waited half an hour before leaving, locking the door with my spare key and making my way towards Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>It was one long walk and lot of avoiding 'good, concerned citizens' before I finally found the Leaky Cauldron and made my way through. The pub was dim and as clean as always, Tom the barman smiled when he saw me and greeted me cheerfully, my family and I had been coming and going through here several times in the last year and we often stopped by for lunch and chatted with the friendly barkeep.<p>

"Little Cleo! It's good to see you!" Tom exclaimed as I approached the bar and climbed onto one of the many stools, a few curious wizards and witches glanced my way before going about their business. "Here on your own today?"

"Yeah, I need to sort out some business in gringotts and hopefully buy a wand a little early before the summer crowds come in," I reply with a small smile. "How has business been for you, Tom?"

"Oh the usual there love, there's been busy days and quiet ones. It's been a lot busier than normal this year, what with the excitement with Harry Potter starting school this year." Tom said with his usual friendly grin, he loved to gossip.

I nodded sagely. "Is it true that he lives with muggle relatives of his?"

"I'm not sure lass, but if he is, he'll be in for a shock when his letter comes!" Tom replied with a good natured chuckle.

"I'm sure he would," I say, I could feel my smile become more forced at the thought of that boy being stuck with the Dursleys. He had no idea how true his statement would be. "I'm sorry to be a bother Tom, but could you open the way for me?"

"Of course lass," Tom said with a happy grin. "It would be my pleasure. Oi Jones, keep an eye on the bar for me!" Tom shouted and his young teenage assistant, a young muggleborn named Alfred Jones, came out to keep an eye on the bar.

I followed the barkeep silently into the bar of the bar, through the backdoor and I clenched and unclenched my fists as I waited for him to open the gateway for me. Once the bricks melted away to reveal the alley, I thanked the man before I quickly made my way through the alley. I blended in with my colbalt blue robe covering my muggle clothes and when I spotted gringotts I hurriedly made my way through, waving to the guards as I went to the teller with the smallest line and once again waited for my turn.

Once my turn came around, I greeted the Goblin politely and said; "I'd like to try the inheritence test for the Minor Noble family, the Duffin family, please."

The Goblin eyed me for a moment before nodding and he wrote a note, which magically folded into a paper airoplane and went flying off. "Griphook will escort you to the inheritence room soon, in the meantime, wait here."

I nodded and stood aside, close to the teller as I waited for Griphook to arrive. I wasn't sure how long I stood there, waiting, but soon another Goblin approched me, not in the slightest more distinctive than any other Goblin, and requested that I follow him to the Inheritence Hall. I assumed he was Griphook and followed him deeper into the bank.

We went through a long maze of corridors and after what felt like hours, stopped in front of a small, plain wooden door. Griphook opened the door without knocking, he kept the heavy door open for me. I walked into the room, the floor was white marble with black veins, the walls painted a burgandy colour with gold along the bottom and corners for decoration. There were no paintings or portraits, just one very long tapestry that remained blank.

Before I could thank Griphook, he shut the door with a slam, grabbing the attention of the only other Goblin in the room. He sat at a heavy wood desk as he fiddled with a long sheet of red parchment and a small bowl with what looked like a small, silver, ceremonial knife inside.

"Ah, Miss Duffin I presume?" The Goblin asked me with an oily smile.

I nodded and stood in front of the desk, I squared my shoulders and looked the Goblin in the eye. Goblins liked humans who looked them square in the eye and showed no fear, it made them respect us oddly enough. "Yes, do you mind if we skip the pleasantries and get straight to business?"

The Goblin smirked, or I assumed it was a smirk. "Of course Miss Duffin." He took the knife out of the bowl, it looked almost menacing in the creature's hand. "Hold out your dominant index finger, please." I did as I was asked, I held out my right index finger, which the Goblin cup the tip of. The blood dripped onto the paper and after three drops, the blood was absorbed into the paper and my cut sealed itself on it's own, leaving a tiny scar in it's wake.

It didn't take long for the results to show. White, spidery handwriting appeared on the page, showing my family tree for the last six generations and listing all my talents, abilities and anything I've inheritaed below.

My natural animagi ability, my natural transfiguration and occlemcy abilities were listed below along with what my grandfather Romulus had left for me. I was the sole Heir of the Duffin family, a Minor Irish Noble family that had a seat in the Wizegamot. Once I graduated Hogwarts, I would be a fairly powerful witch, politically and magically.

Below my skills and inheritances, it listed any family alliences between other Houses or Clans. According to the paper, I was allied with the Longbottoms and the Bones family, both of which were moderately powerful Light families. Neville and Susan would be in my year, I would need to get close to them and support them to keep up with my duties.

Ofcourse, since I'm still a minor, I would need to set up an account manager, a family lawyer and a representative in government to vote for me until I became of age. I knew who to pick for a lawyer, Uncle Ged could easily fill that role, but who would be my account manager and my government representative? Maybe Augusta Longbottom and Amelia Bones would be willing to do it once I've gotten to know them better, it was definitely an idea to consider.

"Congratulations Miss Duffin, you are know the Heir and Head of the Noble Duffin family," the Goblin said, now bored and he handed me a few pieces of parchment. "If you go into the corridor and tell Griphook to show you to your account manager, Razortooth."

Taking the clear dismissal for what it was, I left the room with my shoulders still squared and a determined gait to my step.

* * *

><p>Once I had met with my goblin account manager and had gone through all my assets with him, only sneezing and turning into a kitten once, I stopped my the ice cream shop to have a cone of cinnamon ice cream before I made my way home.<p>

I made it home before mother did, and I even got some time to practice my transformations, like the book adviced, but made very little progress. I confessed to my mother what I had done as soon as she got home, unable to cope with the guilt of lying. She hadn't reacted well.

"Cleopatra Rosa Duffin!" My mother shrieked. The fact that I wasn't scared of Goblins that could easily kill me within the blink of an eyes, but utterly terrified of my mother's people was rather ironic. "How could you be so reckless?! Someone could have easily taken you, you don't even have a wand for God's Sake!"

Just as she was about to ground me, my Hogwarts letter to arrived. The owl who delivered it slammed head first into the window and knocked on the glass with it's beak until I opened the window, mother hissed at the sight of the bird and retreated into her room and away from 'the winged devil' as she muttered about punishing me later.

The owl flew into the flat and dropped the letter onto the table and stayed, waiting for a reply as I grabbed from paper and ripped it out of a nearby notebook as I scribbled a confirmation to the school. The owl snapped at my hand, biting me when it realised it wasn't going to get any water or treats and flew out of my home, out into the warm summer air, I glared at the retreating owl before I opened the letter.

Inside was a list with all the recommended things this year, I already had robes so I would need to get a wand and a few astronomy books since I didn't have time to do it today. I smiled, I was going to be prepared and ready to face anyone. I would also need to buy an owl, no matter how much my mother would object to it.

Maybe I could convince Uncle Ged to buy me one for my birthday.


End file.
